


Saw it in a Dream

by thatwriterjenni



Series: 100 Ways to Say I Love You [7]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Cuddling, Dreams, F/M, Fluff, Reunions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2016-11-03
Packaged: 2018-08-28 19:12:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8459659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwriterjenni/pseuds/thatwriterjenni
Summary: Part 7 out of the 100 ways to say I love you prompt challenge. Jon/Sansa with the prompt: I dreamt about you last night.





	

It was rare for Jon to wake up without Ghost somewhere near his bed. Sometimes the wolf was next to his bed , at the foot of it, or even laying on top of it if the weather was more cold than usual. When Jon woke he checked all of his normal spots before realizing that his wolf was not in the room. He wiped the sleep out of his eyes before he got up.

"Ghost?" He called out, his voice still hoarse and filled with sleep. "Ghost?" He called out once more as he looked around the room for his dog. He opened the door and saw Sansa walking up with Ghost trotting at her side. Jon smiled at his sister before letting the two of them into the room.

"He came into my room to sleep last night. I suppose he missed me while we were apart." Sansa told him with a smile. She scratched the wolf between his ears before entering his room to sit on the bed.

"Or perhaps it was the scraps of food you slipped him during dinner last night." Jon suggested with a smile.

Sansa laughed, "You saw that? I was trying to keep that a secret." 

"Aye, you cannot hide much from me Sansa. I will always figure it out one way or another." Jon told her. He was not sure if he was trying to sound mysterious or all-knowing but knew that either way he was failing in his attempts. Sansa rolled her eyes, moving to lay back in his bed.

"Did you sleep well?" Sansa asked him, patting the space for him to lay next to her. Jon moved back onto the bed and laid down with Sansa. Ghost made his way over to the bed, resting his head on the edge of the bed. Once he felt he was not comfortable there he moved to curl up in the corner of the room instead. The two did not focus on him however and instead they focused on each other. 

Sansa curled up, resting her head on Jon's chest. "I am guessing by your lack of answer you did not."

"No- I was thinking of the battle and what is to come. Their was not much time left for dreams then, sweetling." Jon admitted to her, running his fingers absently through bright red Tully locks. He had missed her so much and was happy to see her. After so long apart he almost did not want to leave this, just stay in the bed holding her for as long as he could. Still they had to go to war today to save their home and more importantly their little brother.

"Well I slept you know- I even had dreams." Sansa told him, glancing up at Jon. He looked down at her with a smile as she confessed she had dreamed.

"Well I am happy one of us had a good night then." Jon told her as he twirled her hair around his fingers.

"I dreamt about you last night." Sansa admitted as she settled her head back against his chest.

"What sort of dreams were you having about me? Good ones I hope." Jon asked her with a smile. 

Sansa thought about the dream that she had last night with a fondness. Once the battle was over she and Jon brought Rickon back to Winterfell. Their home was restored and waiting for them had been their family. Catelynn and Ned had smiles on their faces, Catelynn had even hugged Jon as she thanked him for saving them. Sansa had always wished that her mother would welcome Jon with open arms. Robb was with them along with his bride holding their baby in her arms. Sansa had never met Robb's wife but she assumed that she was beautiful. Finally Arya and Bran were there as well to round up a whole beautiful reunion. She knew that they would not get back their parents or Robb but the other things were still attainable. 

"I dreamed that we won the battle, took back our brother, and went home safe. It is not just a dream though- it is what is going to happen. Soon enough we will be home again as we should have been all of this time." Sansa promised him.


End file.
